


Alone and Out of Time

by AngstAshes



Series: Ego One-Shots/Drabbles [1]
Category: AlterGamePlays, CrankGameplays - Fandom, CrankGameplays Egos - Fandom, Iplier egos, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, TW Implied/Referenced Character Death, TW Mention of a heart stop beating, Unus left Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAshes/pseuds/AngstAshes
Summary: Based of a video I saw where Unus left Annus's side before Unus Annus ended, and Annus was left to die alone (it was on tumblr).
Series: Ego One-Shots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121345
Kudos: 2





	Alone and Out of Time

Annus looked at the clock. Five hours left, and Unus wasn't here. He couldn't help but wonder why he still hoped Unus would show. It was clear by now he was coward, and he was leaving his friend alone as he died.

Annus let out a sigh. "He'll show, he'll show," He muttered a clear lie. He knew very well Unus wouldn't show, so why was he lying to himself?

Annus sat back in his chair, holding his face in his hands as he let out a sob. His best friend wasn't there, he was going to die alone, and he's _terrified_.

Annus heard footsteps walking towards him and immediately smiled as his mood brightened. He unhid his face. "Unus!" He suddenly sounded happy.

Sadly, it wasn't him. It was Amy. She looked at the white-suited man as his smile immediately fell and his mood shattered. "I'm sorry, Annus, he isn't here," She said.

Annus frowned even more. He looked at ground as he kicked his feet. "I know, I just hoped he wo-"

Amy cut him off. "Annus, he clearly isn't coming. Just hope he's safe until the clock runs out." She didn't like Annus to have hope in something that wasn't going to happen.

The other half of a dying channel nodded. "I will, I will," He lied. He was going to continue hoping for Unus's return until he died.

Amy nodded and bid the man farewell before she left.

Annus waved bye and looked at the clock again. It was now four hours, and Annus smiled a sad smile. "Unus still has time to come here," He said

**~*~*~*~**

Hours can go by so quickly. Before Annus knew it, there was twenty minutes left, and Unus still was a no-show.

Annus let a sob as it became apparent to him; He will die alone and not with Unus much like he thought.

He curled up in a ball as he continued to sob. This wasn't as he planned nor what he expected. He didn't want to die alone. In fact, he didn't want to die at all now.

Slowly, Annus looked at the clock. Ten minutes were now left, and he would officially die alone, not in the embrace of another like he thought.

"Please.... Pl-Please, goddammit, st-stop," The one half of a dying channel begged the clock as he let out choked sobs. He knew it wouldn't stop as time stops for no one, no one at all, not even for him.

Annus was too busy sobbing and begging for time to stop he didn't realize the clock hit zero until he felt his heart stop beating. Time was up.

**Author's Note:**

> This 1 of the 2 works I’m reposting from Wattpad


End file.
